Don't Let Him Win
by loopyem89
Summary: Maura can't stop thinking about what Hoyt said to her.


**Ok just a little short that came into my head. Please enjoy =)**  
><strong>Disclaimer: These two wonderful characters unfortunately don't belong to me, i give credit to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro<br>**

* * *

><p><em>I 'm not afraid of you<em>

Those were the words she had spoken when she had sat face to face with Charles Hoyt earlier in the day and confronted him about his intentions towards Jane. And it was true, she wasn't afraid of him, in fact she despised the man. He continuously came back to haunt the woman she loved and so she was prepared to do what was necessary to keep him away. However he caught her off guard with one particular comment and now she was ashamed to admit that it rattled her. As she lay in bed that night she couldn't help but think about what he had said and what it really meant deep down.

_You're just like me… _

The thought that she was even remotely similar to Hoyt scared Maura. She knew that there were various things which determined a personality and just because she lived an isolated childhood devoid of her parent's attention didn't mean she was like him. Yet still the thought lingered in the forefront of her mind…

Maura felt the bed move beside her and turned to find her lovers sleepy eyes upon her. She immediately felt guilty at having woken the other woman especially in view of the fact that she had been suffering from the lack of rest since Hoyt had re-emerged in her life once more.

"Still can't sleep Maura?"

"Not really, there are too many things ton my mind."

Jane moved closer and wrapped her arm around Maura to bring their bodies together. The embrace was a source of comfort to both of them.

"You've got to forget about it; don't let him get to you. It's bad enough he gives one of us sleepless nights."

"I know, but…"

"No buts Maura. What he said to you, none of that is true. He was just trying to get a rise out of you because he knows you're close to me, you are my greatest strength but my greatest weakness also. He's a monster and a convicted serial killer, you…you're one of the kindest, most caring and compassionate people I know, you couldn't and wouldn't hurt a single person, not intentionally anyway."

A small sigh escaped from Maura as she buried her head into the crook of Jane's neck.

"That may be the case now Jane but things can change. Something may occur that I have no control over and then what? I may become like Hoyt and then what if I hurt you?"

Jane sat up and pulled Maura in close, gently cupping her face with her hand. There was genuine fear in Maura's face and it wounded her to think hat Hoyt had managed to get to her like he did.

"Listen to me Maura. What that man did to those women and to me was inconceivable. He's a psycho but you on the other hand are the lovable Dr Isles who is smart, confident and not forgetting beautiful. And although you speak Google too much I love you anyway and nothing is going to change that. The only way you could hurt me is if you walked out of my life and never came back. Now are you planning on doing that sometime in the future?"

"Of course not Jane, I would never do that, I love you."

"Well there you go then, you'll never hurt me."

The detective flashed her trademark Rizzoli smile as she leaned in to place a gentle kiss upon Maura's lips. After, she brought Maura's hand to her chest and then rested their foreheads together.

"Charles Hoyt has haunted me for too long and I'm sick and tired it, I refuse to let him control my life anymore. Don't let him control you; don't give him the satisfaction of wining."

Maura let out a sigh, Jane was right; Hoyt had caused enough trouble and pain in their lives already. Twice he had gone after the detective and both times she had won. He was enjoying the hospitality of a federal prison while Jane continued on with a decorated police career surrounded by those she loved most.

"Maura, you feel my heart pounding? It used to beat in fear of that man but now it beats for you because you're my reason for living. As long as I have you, nothing else matters. I can face whatever life throws at me because I know you will be there right beside me giving me all the strength I need to get through it. "

And that was the truth for both of them; everything had changed since they laid eyes upon one another one fortunate night and finally took a chance at happiness. Before, Maura was living a lonely existence based upon work but now she had someone who understood her better then anyone elseand loved her unconditionally. In return Maura was Jane's anchor; she gave the detective a reason to come every night and no one, not even Charles Hoyt would take that away from them.


End file.
